leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
PS121
/ |title_ja=VS サニーゴ |title_ro=VS Sunnygo |image=PS121.png |chapter=Gold, Silver & Crystal |volume=10 |number=121 |location=Professor Oak's Second Research Center Union Cave S.S. Aqua |prev_round=Surrounded by Staryu |next_round=Querulous Qwilfish }} or (Japanese: VS サニーゴ VS ) is the 121st round of the Pokémon Adventures manga. Plot At Professor Oak's Second Research Center, receives the recently caught, along with her . The next morning, Crystal heads to Union Cave to go to the west side of Johto. While traveling through the cave, she flashes back to informing her that the same species from Kanto and Johto might look slightly different, and therefore would like her to collect them again. Back in the present, Crystal spots a , which doesn't live in the cave. Suddenly, three more Magneton appear and surround Crystal and Megaree, who then drop them in a . Afterwards, Lt. Surge approaches the submarine, but is disappointed to discover that it his Magneton didn't get any wild Pokémon. Lt. Surge then enters the submarine to travel to Azalea Town. He leaves through a secret passage, but gets stuck on a reef of . Crystal comes to and surprises Lt. Surge when he realizes she is on board. Briefing her on the situation, she figures out that she has to capture the leader. Natee creates a current with , which lifts them up. After they are out of the water, Natee defeats the leader with Psychic, which Crystal captures with a Lure Ball. As compensation, Lt. Surge gives her a ride to Olivine City on the S.S. Aqua. Major events * is captured by Lt. Surge's , who drop her in Lt. Surge's submarine. * Lt. Surge's submarine gets stuck on a herd of Corsola. * Crystal gets the submarine unstuck from the herd of Corsola. Debuts Pokémon debuts * * * Characters Humans * * * (flashback) * Lt. Surge * Pokémon * (Natee; 's) * (Megaree; 's) * ( 's; new) * ( 's) * ( 's; mentioned) * ( 's; mentioned; ) * ( 's) * ( 's) * ( 's) * ( 's) * ( 's) * ( 's) * ( 's) * ( 's) * ( 's) * ( 's) * ( 's) * ( 's) * ( 's) * ( 's) * ( 's) * ( 's) * ( 's) * ( 's) * ( 's) * ( 's) * ( 's) * ( 's) * ( 's) * ( 's) * ( 's) * ( 's) * ( 's) * ( 's) * ( 's) * ( 's) * ( 's) * ( 's) * ( 's) * ( 's) * ( 's) * ( 's) * ( 's) * ( 's) * ( 's) * ( 's) * ( 's) * ( 's) * ( 's) * ( 's) * ( 's) * ( 's) * ( 's) * ( 's) * ( 's) * ( 's) * ( 's) * ( 's) * ( 's) * ( 's) * ( 's) * ( 's) * ( 's) * ( 's) * ( 's) * ( 's) * ( 's) * ( 's) * ( 's) * ( 's) * ( 's) * ( 's; flashback) * (Lt. Surge's) * (Lt. Surge's; ×4) * * * (multiple) * (fantasy; ×2) Trivia * The round states that even though Kanto and Johto have a lot of the same Pokémon, their colors and patterns can vary between the regions. However, this is not true in any of the games. Errors * In the Chuang Yi version, the round title is misspelled as "VS Corasola". * In the Chuang Yi version, is referred as "Corasola" throughout the round. * In the Chuang Yi version, the print function is spelled as "perint". In other languages (Taiwan) (Mainland China) |fr_eu= |ko= |pt_br=VS Corsola |es_eu= |vi = VS Sunnygo }} de:Kapitel 121 (Pocket Monsters SPECIAL) es:PMS121 fr:Chapitre 121 (Pocket Monsters Special) it:LGA121 zh:PS121